Kagerou Summer Days
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Sequel to Kagerou School Days. After completing school the group is out for summer vacation, and Momo is gonna make sure they get everything on her list done. Rated T for cursing and suggestive themes.


_*****If you have not read **_**Kagerou School Days****, **_**I suggest you read that first before you read this. You don't necessarily **_**need **_**to, but it will make sense if you do. ******_

**So… sequel anyone? Yes, I did it like I said I most likely would, but (like how I was at the beginning of Kagerou School Days) I am a little hesitant about posting this. **

**I know that most people loved Kagerou School Days, and I am happy for that, but I don't know I you'll necessarily like this one. Hopefully updates will come faster and this story (or maybe not), as I have planned out most of it, and it will probably be around 16 chapters more or less, but that's just an estimation.**

**Also, I don't have my "Co-author" with me like I did before, who was the one that came up with a lot of funny unique ideas that I don't think I ever would have. This one is just me really :/**

**It has been pointed out to me that I did sort of rush the last story a bit (especially with the feelings of Kano and Kido), but that was mainly because of the deadline I had with the story and I'm sorry if that bothered anyone. Hopefully I won't do that with this (as much).**

**So anyway, I don't want people to get too excited and then have me crush their dreams. That is the LAST thing I want to do. Maybe I'm being too hard on myself and you will love this just as much as the last one (though most sequels are usually not as good as the previous story), or maybe you just don't care and want all my cheesy, fluffy writing even with it's flaws. I don't know. But, Happy Reading~!**

**-Neku**

* * *

"I hate this… I hate this so much… _it _can go die."

Kano cracked a small smile as he listened to Kido grumble softly to herself, probably only doing so because she thought he was sleeping. But he wasn't.

He had been before, stretched out on the couch, the sun from the window warming the fabric of his clothes comfortably, but now he was awake and Kido was still in the exact same position she'd been in before he'd fallen asleep.

She was kneeled on a cushion at their small living room table. Her back was too him, so he couldn't see the frustrated look on her face, but he saw her curtain on long hair reaching all the way down to her back. Despite her hour in the bathroom this morning, she was still in her pajamas which consisted of a pair of grey sweat pants and an over sized T-shirt that had the English word "What" inside a heart on it. He wondered if she even knew what that word meant.

He was also still in his pajamas, but who cares, it was summer vacation.

"Screw this…" Kido muttered to herself, laying down her pencil on the table and leaning her cheek into her right hand, shoulders drooping. She seemed to have given up for now.

"Are you okay, Kido?" Kano asked.

Her head whipped around quickly, mostly it seemed in surprise, but when she saw he was awake she just frowned slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said and nodded begrudgingly.

"You sure?" he asked, sitting up and resting on of his arms on his knee.

"Yes. I just hate that I have to do this damn homework." she complained.

Kano swung his legs off the couch, but only did it so he could sit on it like a normal person. "To be fair Kido, you don't _have_ to do any of it. You're grades last year were not as bad as you think they were." he said.

Kido just shook her head. She turned around so she was facing him and cupped her hands around her bent knees. "But they weren't what I wanted them to be either." she pointed out.

At least that was how she felt. She didn't know what it was, but her final grades weren't what she had expected them to be. And after complaining about it she was stuck here, doing homework she considered was from hell because there was no way she was going to summer school. Her pride just couldn't take that.

"But you passed." Kano countered, "It's not like they're holding you back if you don't do the homework."

"Well, I don't really expect you to understand since your grades aren't as important to you." Kido said and then gave him a look that said she was done talking about this, so he dropped it.

They were both quiet for a second. Kido picked at her sweats and Kano fidgeted in his lap.

"Hey Kido." Kano said. She looked up at him again. "Let me kiss you."

She gave him a stern look. "No."

Kano sat up straighter and pouted childishly. "Come on, please."

"No." she said again.

"Let me kiss you." he repeated.

Kido was now glaring at him, "I said, no!"

Kano shifted himself more forward on the couch, closer. "Why?" he asked, "Let's kiss."

"No!" Kido sounded angry now.

But Kano didn't give up. Instead he smirked. "I'll just do it anyway." he decided.

Her eyes flashed. "Don't you dare-" Kido started, but Kano was already next to her. "Don't touch me!" she yelled before Kano tackled her to the floor.

"Come on. Just once." he said, though his words were hard to make out due to all his laughing. It really didn't matter to him if Kido eventually kissed him, though that would be nice, he just enjoyed getting a rise out of Kido.

"Shut up! Get away!" Kido yelled as she tried to push him off of her. It actually kind of hurt as Kido pounded her fist once against his chest, but he knew she wasn't trying as hard as she could have. She didn't want to hurt him _badly._ At least not yet.

A few more seconds and Kano had her pinned to the floor, straddling her waist. He grinned down at her in victory and then stuck his tongue out teasingly.

"Cut. It. Out!" Kido growled. She reached beside her, fingers curling around the cushion she had been sitting on, and pushed it right in Kano's face.

It stunned Kano for a moment, but he easily grabbed it out of Kido's grasp and threw it up on the couch. "You know Kido, it is okay to kiss sometimes." he said with a crooked smile.

"I don't care." Kido said, glaring harshly, "What is wrong with you? Get off of me already."

"Oh come on, why not?" I'm not that bad at it, am I?" Kano asked.

Kido gave him a hard look, which he returned with a more mischievous one. "It's not that." she muttered reluctantly.

Kano blinked, then his grin widened. "So you're saying I'm a good kisser?"

"I never said that either!" she protested. Kano just started laughing again, but stopped when Kido mumbled quietly, "…it'll feel good."

"Huh, what's that Kido?"

"I said, because it will feel good." she repeated a little louder, and Kano noticed her cheeks darkening in color.

He then raised an eyebrow. "But Kido…" he said, trying to keep himself from laughing, "If it feels good, then it _is_ good."

"Well, it's not good when you're distracting me! I _should_ be doing homework." she countered, "Sometimes things can be too good."

Kido didn't look at him, and with a sigh got off of her. "Yeah, I get it." he said, "I'll just kiss you when you're done with your homework~" And Kano gave her a thumbs up.

Kido rolled her eyes as she sat back up and also muttering what sounded like an endearing insult. She pulled the cushion Kano had thrown on the couch off of it and placed it back down where she had been sitting.

Kano was about to grab another cushion to sit down on when suddenly there was a call of voices from the front door as well as some rather urgent sounding knocking. Kano and Kido both exchanged glances.

"Well," Kido said, nudging Kano's arm, "go see who it is, you're the man."

"Wow." Kano scoffed, but he got up anyway. The knocking came again when he approached their front door.

He opened it and immediately saw Mary on the front steps smiling sweetly when she saw Kano. Momo was behind her adjusting her pink jacket, a baby blue notebook under her arm. "Hey Kano." she said and waved at him.

"Uh, hi." he greeted almost hesitantly, "What are you doing here?"

Momo was also the one to speak up, "We're here to make plans. Is Kido here?"

Kano couldn't even answer before Momo was already barging through the entrance and Mary following behind her. Well alright then, Kano though, and closed the door behind them.

Kido was taken by surprise a bit when Momo and Mary both came into the living room and Mary greeted her softly.

She immediately started shuffling her homework papers off of the living room table. Not that it was some big secret that she was stuck with summer homework, but it was something she was embarrassed by, even with Kano and Onee-chan.

"A little bit of warning would be nice next time." Kido said as Kano entered the living room again. All he did was hold his hands up in surrender as an apology.

"Okay, so let's get down to business." Momo said, placing her blue notebook on the table.

"Business?" Kido questioned.

"Yes." the orange blonde said. She looked on the table until she found one of Kido's pens and started writing on a blank page on the notebook; _"To-do list for Summer"_

"A to-do list?" Mary said examining Momo's handwriting on the paper.

"Yup." Momo grinned and began marking numbers down the side of the page.

"Can I help?" Kano asked, though he was already kneeling on the floor at the table and examine what Momo was writing.

"You would want to." Kido muttered to herself. Since her first homework spot was now crowded around by adolescents, she escaped onto the couch where Kano had been, balancing her binder on her folded up knees.

They were all like that for a while, but why they were all whispering and crowded close together was beyond her. But that didn't stop her from sneaking glances at them.

There was another knock on the door later. Kido looked up, but neither Kano, Mary or Momo moved or gave any notice that they'd even heard. Kido sighed in somewhat irritation and placed her binder beside her on the couch before heading to the door.

"Aw, Tsubomi, that shirt looks so cute on you~" That was Ayano at the door the moment Kido had opened it. Kido usually didn't get embarrassed when Ayano gushed over her appearance, but it was the fact that Shintaro was there with her, the two linked arm and arm, that made her self conscious of Ayano's compliments. It was also apparent by the look on Shintaro's face that he was as uncomfortable about it as she was.

"Th-thanks." she said and then turned around to let them in.

"Where's Shuuya?" Ayano asked behind her as they walked down the hall.

"Look towards the 'Council of Summer'." Kido said, pointing at the table where the three were still crowded around the notebook.

"The what?"

Shintaro then stepped forward. "Really? The list?" he questioned.

Momo looked up from the notebook to give him one of those irritated looks only siblings give each other. "Yes, it's a good thing to get our priorities straight."

"Oooh, I want to see." Ayano was already kneeling down next to Mary to look over the page. "And Momo, you should put down something for me. Write down that we're going on a family trip, just so you know, okay."

"We're going on a family trip?" Kano asked as if it was the first he'd heard of it, which it wasn't.

But Ayano didn't answer. Instead, she frowned. "Hey, you forgot to put something down for number one." she pointed out.

"Oh no." Momo said, shaking her head, "We already know what we're doing for that one, but…" She paused to grin, " it's a secret."


End file.
